


渔夫与鱼 Part. 4

by Cheefay



Series: 渔夫与鱼 [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 15:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19153489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheefay/pseuds/Cheefay
Summary: 鱼终于被钓了上来，意外的是，见到鱼儿过于美丽，渔夫居然想放生。





	渔夫与鱼 Part. 4

简介：

鱼终于被渔夫钓了上来。只是看到了这么美丽的鱼，渔夫居然想放生。HE

鲁斯卡依那岛

“阿嚏！…好冷...雷利到底什么时候才能回来？”

路飞搓了搓肩膀，无比盼望着温暖的食物能快些出现在他面前，现在的他已经快被冻死了。明明都已经习惯了一周一变的天气，但是就在不久前居然开始了飘起了大雪，雪下越大，渐渐成了暴风雪，这让刚刚结束了一天的修行的路飞十分痛苦。现在的他可以说是饥寒交迫，只能老老实实裹着一件不知道从哪翻出来的外袍，围着眼前的篝火瑟瑟发抖。

一边盼着雷利，一边盯着火苗，眼前景象一点一点勾起了他脑内的某些片段，饥肠辘辘的他现在脑子里全是上次库赞带过来的海兽肉的味道。只是想着想着，也不知道他突然想到了什么，路飞的脸变得越来越红。不行，他赶紧摇了摇头，告诉自己不能再继续想下去了。只是不知为何，脸上的赧色慢慢褪去，一股忧心忡忡的神色反倒是占满了少年的脸庞。

’那个家伙为什么就再也没有出现了呢？难道是我打的那一拳太痛了？‘

距离海兽肉事件已经过了好几个月有余，事件的结尾就是库赞在确认路飞身体完全恢复正常后，没有使用能力，让路飞打了一拳。其实早在路飞最初提这个建议的时候，他曾想过要狠狠揍一下那个家伙的。但是两人相处的那几天里，库赞除了偶尔会让他莫名其妙地掉掉眼泪外，并没有做什么别的过分的事情，连路飞胡乱提出的要求他都一一满足，比如想尝海王类的肉，想让库赞背着他去疑似火山口的地方冒险，等等…

因此即便他的力气都回来了，但当他看到库赞背过身去，告诉他让他随便处置的时候，路飞只是跳到了库赞的肩膀上，开玩笑似的用自己的拳头捶了捶他的脑袋，并借机扒乱了他的发型。然后他转了个圈，搂着库赞的脖子掉落到了熟悉的怀抱里。

如他落料，在他这么胡乱闹完一通之后，库赞原本凝重的神色消失了，取而代之的是一种路飞形容不太出来的表情，不过可以确定的是他很开心。面对这个表情，路飞也不知道怎么了，渐渐开始心头发热，脸皮发暖，口干舌燥了起来。于是路飞便松开了对方的脖子，跳到了地上，像是有点想掩饰那种他不明白的感情，路飞粗着嗓子问道：“喂！你以后还会过来吗？”

听到这个问题，对方惊讶地抬了抬眉毛，也不知道是想到了什么，随即皱着眉头回答道：“不好说，我回去还有一件重要的事情需要处理。”  
听到这个回答，路飞突然觉得自己心里有点空荡荡的，便无意中做出了个失望的表情。

见到路飞这个样子，库赞叹了口气，然后他走上前来，蹲下身，伸手摸了摸他的头，安慰道：“喂喂，怎么一副愁眉苦脸的样子，打起精神来啊。“随即他话锋一转，说道：”别忘了我可是海军本部大将，下次见面，说不定就要把你们一伙抓起来，扔进深海大监狱里去了。”

“哎？！”  
看到路飞震惊的样子，库赞勾了勾嘴角，便松开了手，骑着单车托着笼子离开了。

“路飞！暖身的酒我带过来啦！”

雷利的声音让路飞一下子回到了现实。看着雷利带来的一车冒着热气的酒水和热汤，还有些别的叫不上名字的零食跟烤肉，他先是做了个鬼脸，然后笑着对雷利说道：“你可算回来了雷利！我都快要变成被冻死的僵尸了。”

马林佛多  
在医疗楼通往将领专属单间的走廊里，斯摩格叼着雪茄，脸色十分难看。就在十几天前，青雉大将和赤犬大将就新任海军元帅的位置，在庞克哈萨德展开了激烈的战斗，大战了十天十夜，最终以赤犬惨胜告终。分出胜负后，赤犬并没有借机杀死昔日的同袍，而是联系了医疗船，将他们两个人运回了总部疗伤。但令人意外的是，青雉清醒后做的第一件事，居然是决定请辞大将的位置，离开海军。  
为此斯摩格也回到总部，他除了想看看库赞的伤势如何外，另一个目的就是要弄清库赞到底在盘算什么。

靠着指引找到了病房，斯摩格不顾门口护士禁止吸烟的劝阻，推门见到了他的友人。只见那个人正穿着短裤躺在病床上，右半身被绷带绑的严严实实，左小腿的位置则是空荡荡的。见到他这幅样子，斯摩格居然有点难过。

“…你这到底是怎么回事？”

“哎呀呀，不要露出难过的表情呀，真是让人感动的友谊。”见到来人是斯摩格，库赞扶着身体坐了起来，随即用冰幻化出了自己的左小腿。

没有理会库赞的玩笑，斯摩格走到病床边找了把椅子坐了下来。带着严肃神情问道：“你说要离开海军是认真的吗？”

“消息传播的还真是快啊。”库赞先是感慨了一句，然后他点了点头。看到斯摩格还是皱着眉头，他接着说道“还记得我以前说过的一句话吗？彻底的正义有时能让人发疯。”

“……”

斯摩格并没有回话，库赞继续道：“加入海军这些年来，有些东西还你并不了解，因为那些事只有坐到了我这个位置才能看清。而这么多年的所作所为，我们也仅仅是在以海军的立场维护正义罢了。你有没有想过这样一个问题，海军所代表的立场又是谁的立场呢？我们对他们的了解又有哪些？” 库赞继续自言自语道：“想看看海军以外的世界，这大概就是我决心离开的原因了吧。”

斯摩格还是没有说话，他猜库赞一定是知道了某些他不知道的真相，才做出了这个决定。对那些依据他缺乏了解，因此对于库赞最终的选择他也无权质疑。

“……”库赞离开海军的事情他已经不打算继续过问了，不过还有件别的事让他挂念了好久，于是他问道：“话说，你的恋情进展还顺利吗？”

“咳咳…!”听完这句话，库赞像是被呛着了，剧烈地咳嗽了起来。门口的护士闻讯赶来，还以为大将阁下又显露出了他们没诊断出来的毛病，不过随后就看到青雉大将冲她挥了挥手，示意自己并没有事。他们拿这位阁下也没什么办法，护士只得倒了杯水，放在他的床头，便重新退到了门外。

眼前男人这幅稀罕模样让斯摩格觉得十分有趣，他并不想轻易放过他，于是斯摩格接着问道：“上次那头海兽最后又是如何了呢？”

另一头的青雉大将已经恢复了冷静，只见他先朝窗外一个不知名的方向看了一会，然后转过身，带着一个微笑枕着双手说道：“已经留下了足够美好的回忆，大概死而无憾了吧。”

听到这番话，不知为何斯摩格居然冒了些冷汗，他急忙问道“喂你这个家伙，不是有什么奇怪的计划吧？”看到眼前的人没有回答他，斯摩格嗤了一声，然后他站了起来，居高临下地盯着他的友人，带着半命令的口吻说：“你可一定得好好活着，好好回应对方的心意啊，混蛋家伙！”

眼前的人像是因为心思被看穿了，露出了一个有些惊讶的表情。这幅样子顿时让斯摩格觉得这趟他来对了，他可不能眼睁睁让这个家伙心无牵挂去干一些危险的事。

为了防止库赞还有另一个方面的担忧，斯摩格继续说道：“喜欢一个人的话，是不会在意那个人是否缺胳膊少腿的。重要的是那个人能活着出现在她面前。”

说完这些，斯摩格狠狠地瞪了床上的人一眼，表情像是在看一个始乱终弃的负心汉。看着床上的人挠了挠头没有说话，斯摩格顿时觉得眼前的人简直有点不可理喻，于是他转身拉开门就要走。正当他即将开始同情那个被青雉看上的姑娘时，那个不可理喻的家伙终于对斯摩格抛出了一句“我知道了”。

听到这句话，斯摩格终于放心地拉上门，嘴角带着一个不易察觉的弧度离开了。别的地方他可能说不过那个家伙，但是在这方面他懂得可不少。要是那两个人能成功修成正果，到时候他一定得让库赞赞助他一年份的雪茄。他得意的想。

时间又过了几个月。  
鱼人岛上一片歌舞升平。

庆祝宴会上，看着傻乎乎光顾着大口吃肉的路飞，甚平不禁开始担忧起了路飞即将起航的新世界之旅。

“路飞老弟，你的情报能力实在是让人不安啊…”

看着甚平忧心忡忡的样子，路飞便听话地跟着他到了一个安静的地方，临走还顺走了一大盘子食物。终于找到了一个安静的角落，没想到自己的伙伴也基本都在那里，大家醒酒的醒酒，消食的消食，场面一片温馨。

路飞一边往嘴里塞着食物，一边听着甚平给他的情报辅导课。当听到到赤犬和青雉因为新任元帅的位置大打出手后，他不禁惊呼了出来。  
“哎？！！赤犬和青雉两人大打了一架？”

看到路飞连额头都冒出了些冷汗，甚平只当他是因为同为海军的两个人居然会大打出手而感到吃惊，并没有往别的方面想。得知路飞修行期间完全不晓得外界任何新闻的时候，甚平说了句“雷利还真是严格”便继续开始给他讲事情的经过了。

“两年前的那场战争结束不久，战国便辞去了元帅一职。关于继任元帅，战国推选了深受海军爱戴的青雉，只是政府上层方面，支持赤犬的人占大多数。”看着路飞忧虑地吃着食物的样子，甚平继续说：“别看青雉平日里总有些干劲不足，但是对于赤犬担任元帅一事表示出了极大的反对。两人就此对立，一场前所未闻的大战一触即发，终于在那个岛上发展成了决斗。死人无话语权。败者没有任何反驳的权利，海军的指挥将落入胜者之手。”

路飞紧张地把食物咽了下去，表情也逐渐变得全神贯注，他接着听甚平说道：“长达十日的死斗如今已经成了世界性的话题，虽然实力不分伯仲，但最终还是分出了胜负。胜者是赤犬，海军的新元帅是萨卡兹基。”

听到这个名字，路飞胸前的伤疤又开始隐隐作痛，这让他不自觉地捂住了胸口。但是除了记忆里的伤痛，另一个人的下落让他更为担心。咬了一口肉稍微平复了一下心情，他接着向甚平追问道：“青雉死了吗？”

甚平摇了摇头，“两个人都身负重伤，场面十分惨烈。不过看到无法站立的昔日战友，连赤犬这样的无情之人还是施以了援手。不屑于赤犬为伍的青雉…就此离开了海军。”

听完这番话，路飞稍稍松了口气，他接着问道：“那么青雉已经不是海军了吗？”

甚平给出了肯定的回复：“是啊，不过现在没有人知道他如今身在何处有何想法。”接着，甚平便继续说起了黑胡子海贼团的一系列大动作。正当他苦口婆心地提醒这帮人的危险之处，并应该多加留意时，发现附和他的都是路飞的船员而非他本人，再一回头，看到路飞这小子已经跑去吃别的食物了。

看到这里甚平顿时火冒三丈，他的船员倒是宽慰起了他，表示情报他们知道便好，毕竟对于船长的老样子，大家已经十分习惯了。甚平还是有些气不过，不过在听到路飞居然对他说自己喜欢听天由命后，甚平顿时感到有些无力，并真挚地同情起了路飞的伙伴，感慨他们可真是辛苦了。

当天晚上，山治听到自己房间的门被敲了敲，他说了句请进，接着就看到自家船长推开门大步走了进来。不同于往日一副没心没肺、大脑空空、只想着吃肉和冒险的样子，船长此时脸上的表情可以说是十分丰富。 

压抑着好奇，山治搬来了两把椅子，努力为自家船长开口创造了良好的环境。见路飞挑了那把离他近的椅子坐了上去，山治也坐到了另一把椅子上，并点了根烟。

“山治，我最近也不知道是怎么了，总是会想到一个人。”路飞皱着眉，有些愁眉苦脸的样子，“一开始我觉得他是个坏家伙，但是后来发现他好像是个好人。”

看着山治还在静静地抽烟，路飞像是要吸引他的注意力，兴奋地说道“你知道吗，他会给我带来特别好吃的肉。还有一次啊，我说想尝尝海王类的味道，他就立刻想办法抓了一条上来！”表情像是小男孩在炫耀自己的玩具，只是又不知道想到了什么，路飞又嘀咕了一句“就是化冻等的有点久…”

“后来也不知道怎么了，他再也没来找过我。”说完，路飞耷拉下了脑袋，神情有些沮丧。

“那家伙很厉害，应该不会被随便杀死的。但是我才知道他居然跟另外一个很强的家伙打了一架，据说还受了重伤。”

路飞抬起头，眉毛越皱越紧。看着山治还没说话，他有点不开心，边说：“喂山治，你倒是说说话啊。”

呼…山治吐了口烟，抬了抬露着的半边眉毛看向了路飞，心里想着真是罕见。

随即他问道：“你很想见他吗？”

路飞点了点头。

“你会经常想起他吗？”

路飞又点了点头。

“你很担心他吗？”

路飞皱着眉继续点头。

“跟他在一起的时候，你开心吗？”

路飞皱着的眉渐渐松开了，然后露出了牙齿大幅度点了点头。

山治吐了个烟圈，微笑着回答了路飞：

“那种感觉，叫做喜欢哦。”

听完山治的话，路飞先是睁大眼睛沉默了一会，然后像是突然明白了，点头说道“哦！原来如此。”

看到船长又变成了副傻瓜样子，山治忍不住抓了抓脑袋，但他实在是有点按捺不住心中的好奇，于是就问道：“那个人是谁呀？”说着，嘴角还露出了个坏笑。

路飞挠了挠后脑勺，有点不好意思地笑了一下，说：“嘿嘿，是海军哦。”然后趁着山治陷入震惊无法说话后，他便脚底抹油趁机溜了。

被留下的山治脑内仿佛在经历一场狂风过境，什么想法都被吹没了。好不容易平复了一会心情，他这才慢半拍地反映过来一件事，好像路飞一直用的都是‘他’。

哎哎哎？？！！！！！

火山温泉  
偌大的温泉大厅里，有一伙人的样子有些特别，绿色的脑袋和卷卷的眉毛先暂且不提，那副抖动着的骷髅架子就足以让人惊奇不已了。这几个人正是草帽一伙的路飞，山治，索隆和布鲁克。他们四个人正懒洋洋地泡在火山边上的温泉池子里，其中布鲁克和路飞两人动弹不得的样子让索隆和山治觉得既无奈又好笑，不禁感叹道能力者可真是浑身破绽的家伙。不过他们几个出现在这里可不是专门来度假的，而是某种意义上的迫不得已。不久前他们进入了新世界，后来在某一天因为救了一个怪人而遭受到了攻击。那次遭遇，除了让万里阳光号的船体在战斗中受到了一些破坏，乔巴他们几个也受了能力者影响，年龄纷纷缩减了12岁。

为了修补好阳光号，也为了寻找让船员恢复的方法，他们一伙不得不上了岸。考虑到路飞他们几个人不仅样子惹人注目，而且也太容易惹是生非，收集情报的任务便落到了乔巴娜美他们几个身上，几个主要战斗力则被赶到了温泉。想到着急也没什么办法，再加上机会难得，他们便踏踏实实地泡了几天温泉。谁都知道水会限制能力者的发挥，估计没什么人能想到恶魔果实食用者会公然出现在温泉里，所以这地方倒成为了一个不错的栖身之所。

再回到草帽一伙，他们的船长路飞就是那个浑身无力，看着晕晕乎乎的黑发的少年。此时的他腰部以下被泡在了水里，热水让他全身上下都软绵绵的，像是一块要被融化的人形橡胶。

想到了耳边传来的“不要惹是生非”的叮嘱，路飞无聊地叹了口气。听到一边的同伴们又聊起了那个很强的怪大叔，他觉得他需要从热气中缓缓，于是他便暂时坐到了温泉边上，打算好好歇一会。一边索隆和山治告诉路飞，让他把那个有着海楼石手臂的大叔留给他俩处理，另一边的路飞合了合拳头，认为是自己大意了才被那个家伙抓住的，便说那个家伙要由他亲自打败，下一次不会再任那个手臂为所欲为了。正想着如何躲避对方拳头的时候，一个熟悉的声音从他前面不远处传了过来。

“你还是这么有活力啊。”

看清了对方的脸，那一瞬间的惊讶让路飞不小心掉到了下面的温泉池子里，索隆和山治也被吓得不轻，眼看着他俩跟着路飞一块掉了下去。长链岛的那次交锋还都历历在目，那种差点失去伙伴的恐惧感瞬间像幽灵一样再次笼罩了索隆和山治。

看着这个趴在温泉边上的男人，他们三个异口同声喊出了：“青雉！”

只有骷髅布鲁克有点摸不着头脑，毕竟他还从未见过这个男人。不过听到自己的伙伴说起对方是海军大将的时候，布鲁克也被吓出了声。

此时的路飞十分紧张，想到上次库赞离别前说的话，他很担心对方真的是来抓捕他们一伙人的。不过听到眼前的男人说自己已经离开海军后，他又想起了之前甚平告诉他的‘情报’，心中的紧张感一下子消失了大半。只是紧张感消失的同时，他心中另一种感觉反倒是冒出了些许苗头，然后开始一点一点占据他的心神。

仔细看着对方的脸，直到库赞慢慢从温泉里站了起来，路飞才留意到了他右半身大面积的伤疤，以及消失的左小腿。库赞像是注意到了路飞的神情，他先用能力幻化出那条小腿，然后随口解释道是那都是他不小心玩过火才变成这样的。

对方这个不上心的借口像是往路飞心里扔了一个火把，瞬间点燃了他心中那些原本就有些炙热的情感，于是他重新坐到了温泉边，死死盯着库赞的脸，脸上还带有一些他自己都没注意到的神色。他边上的山治也不知道是想起了什么，表情越来越震惊。

对面的库赞也留意到了路飞现在这幅神情，这是一幅他从未见过的样子，这幅表情传递出了一种很复杂的情感，里面像是混着愤怒，疑惑和担忧。库赞先是叹了口气，然后他对底下几个人说他要出去吹吹风，便一个人走出去了。见他离开，路飞也借口说自己被泡的有点不舒服，想出去透透气，于是屋内只留下了两脸莫名其妙的索隆布鲁克，和更加震惊的山治。

路飞迈着大步走了出来，他急忙忙看了看四周，像是有点担心对方跑了。突然他发现库赞就站在门不远的地方，一副专门等着他的样子。尽管对方那副‘我就知道’的神情让路飞有些不服气，仿佛他像是个笨蛋一样太容易被看透，但对方在等他这个事实让路飞心里稍稍好受了一些。

看到少年一瞬间松了口气的样子，库赞抿了抿嘴角没有说话。随后他便转身走向了通往楼上的台阶，在登上楼梯之前，他回头看了一眼还伫在那里的少年，说了句：“走这边，上面有包房，在那里说话会方便些。”说完便回过头，没有继续看他了。

路飞觉得眼前的人有点奇怪。跟他在岛上总是带着微笑，带着他满世界跑的样子大不相同，库赞正迈着大步，独自一个人走在前方。他在用后背对着他。疏离的样子像是故意想把他推的远远的，不想让他再一次出现在他的生活里，这让路飞不禁怀疑岛上那几天是不是只是路飞一个人所产生的幻觉。

他仿佛都能听到对方让他不要跟上去。

‘不要跟过来了’

‘忘了我，回到你伙伴的身边吧’

‘你还是个小鬼，你的人生才刚刚开始’  
……  
他才不要！

凭什么他能若无其事地消失，凭什么他能若无其事地跟别人进行死斗，凭什么他又若无其事地出现在了他面前，凭什么他还想若无其事地一个人做出决定？

路飞越想越愤怒，怒意中还带着一股莫名其妙的委屈。于是他紧紧咬着嘴角，一步一步地跟着库赞，盯着眼前人的身影，路飞心里像是有什么控制不了的情感即将要破笼而出了。

可恶，混蛋！路飞一边在心里骂道，一边跟着，直到对方终于走到了一个门前停了下来。他看了一眼路飞，没有说话，便拉开门走了进去。

路飞没有犹豫，跟着他进入门，门里面是一个露天温泉房。

两人正站在榻榻米上，对方还是没有看他，而是在看着外面的温泉池子。先是沉默了一会，然后对方用一种平淡的语气跟他说：“我这次找你们是为了一件事，等这件事结束后，我们就应该不会再见面了。”

对方这句话让路飞有点始料未及。好不容易他才弄清楚自己的想法，好不容易他又出现在了他的面前…路飞紧紧咬着牙齿，一步一步走到男人正前方看向了他。他尝试去读这个男人的面部表情，试图去寻找一些蛛丝马迹，好让他能判断刚才那句话只是一句谎言。  
但是他有些绝望地发现男人可能并不是在撒谎，好像那都是他的真心话。

库赞终于望向了他，然后很认真的跟他说：“以前的事，如有冒犯，我很抱歉。”

路飞努力摇了摇头，内心说着：‘没有，你没有做过什么真正让我生气的事情，你的出现反而让我很开心。’

“快回到你的伙伴身边吧，他们可是会担心的。”

路飞继续摇着头，接着想着：‘不要，我还没跟你待够，再说我知道你不会伤害我。’

见对方不说话了，为了不让他心中那股莫名的情绪失控，他只能咬紧牙关，死死张着眼睛。库赞被他盯的像是有些受不了，随即皱了皱眉头，不再看他了。

库赞说的好像都是真的，好像他真的不会再见他了，路飞想。

但是他现在好难过啊，难过的快要喘不过气了。明明没有受伤，为什么胸口有一块地方那么疼？路飞张开嘴，逼着自己喘了几口气，随后他哽咽着说了句“我明白了”，然后转过身，握住了门。

“对不起。”身后传来了男人的道歉。

路飞没有回头，就在他即将拉开门的那一瞬间，一个模糊的声音进入了他的脑海。  
‘等一下…！’

听到这句话，路飞立刻转过了身，死死盯着对方的脸，结果对方还是一副冷漠的样子。在他刚要以为刚才他听到的话只是自己的幻听时，一个有些沮丧的声音传入了它他的脑海：

‘…不要离开我...’

看着对方一直闭紧的双唇，库赞那张镇定的脸在路飞眼里瞬间变成了一个纸糊的老虎，强忍了许久的眼泪终于在这一刻夺眶而出。他就知道，没有人能真正地在他面前撒谎。于是他结结实实捶了对方一拳头，然后顺势挂在了男人的身上。无视了库赞惊讶的表情，路飞用一个吻堵住了对方的嘴。

两人的双唇相贴了一会，像是一瞬间，又像是过了好久，随后对方松开了紧闭的牙冠，柔软的舌头主动伸进了路飞口腔。接下来两个人像是许久未见的情人，开始了激烈的热吻，如果不是路飞因为缺氧不得不暂停，恐怕他们还会继续很久。

看着眼前抱着他不放手的库赞，路飞露出了个得意的笑容。想骗我是没有用的，混蛋！路飞如是想道，但他绝对绝对不会告诉他。  
随后两个人在这个迷你温泉房待了一个多小时才出去。要不是想着楼下还有索隆他们等着，他们只怕会更放肆一些。唯一令路飞有点气恼的是，每当他问起关于男人伤势和那场决斗的问题时，对方总会用各种办法堵住他的嘴，他未来的计划他也只口不提。唔…真是个狡猾的家伙。好在这一次，他终于得到了这个男人的承诺，他先是承诺有时间会去看他，后来在路飞自我牺牲般的死缠烂打下，库赞承诺等他手头这件事处理完毕后会给路飞一片自己的生命卡，和一只自己的私人电话虫。为什么说自我牺牲呢？大概是这个家伙居然在这种地方对他使用武装色QAQ

当路飞跟着库赞回到温泉大厅的时候，他看到的是伙伴们异常担心的脸，其中山治的担忧表现的有些异常。跟索隆布鲁克不同，山治担心的不是他的死活。只见山治不停地围着他的身体一圈圈地打量，像是要找到什么物证似的。拜橡胶人体质所赐，足够的能量可以让路飞的身体立刻恢复到最佳状态。他才不会告诉山治自己是刚刚吃了一顿肉才回来的呢。想到这，路飞悄悄做了个鬼脸。

Fin.

 

Note:  
‘’代表的是心里话  
“”代表的是说出了口的话  
这里采用了路飞可以听到万物之声的设定  
可能以后会考虑写一篇温泉番外


End file.
